


Baby, I'm Right Here

by ohthathurt (cloisterrific_221B)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So Married, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloisterrific_221B/pseuds/ohthathurt
Summary: Inspired by Dolce&Gabbana which opened with Dusk Till Dawn for their SS2018 show.





	Baby, I'm Right Here

Dim lights, a sense of apprehension in the air, faint shouts heard backstage, and a ramp ready to be revealed. This was the last set of the Giorgio Armani show for SS2018, but definitely the first for Zayn Malik. Oh no, he wasn’t walking the ramp, he was performing on it.

Nerves jangling, yellow-taped microphone in hand (he’s never letting that trend die), he makes his way onto the darkened stage connected to the ramp. A beautiful monochrome background sets the mood, the first few haunting notes of his song filling the hall.

Deep breath in and out, he opens his mouth.

 _Not tryna be indie,_  
_Not tryna be cool,_  
_Just tryna be in this,_  
_Tell me are you too?_

As soon as the first line is sung, his husky, smoke-roughened voice echoing out, his nerves settle. His brain and body move to autopilot mode and he slow-walks his way to the middle of the stage, taking care to leave space for the models.

The beat drops, the blue lights brighten up the otherwise dark room, and the black vinyl ramp shines under his feet. He keeps his eyes on the cameras filming and the rapt, polite audience lining each side of the ramp.

The models line up and start walking down the ramp, swaying slightly to the beat and rhythm of the music. Zayn feels his music, feels it vibrating within him, coursing through his veins, Sia’s recorded high notes harmonizing with his live ones.

 _But you’ll never be alone,_  
_I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn,_  
_I’ll be with you from dusk till dawn,_  
_Baby, I am right here~_

He knows that after his last high note in the song, the guest of honour will do his walk. Giorgio spoke directly to him before the show, adamant about how perfect it all had to be, how the guest needed to be showcased with his music. Zayn was sure this guest needed no showcasing, he was already going to have everyone’s eyes on him, his own included. But then, he was partial.

The song quieted, the music stripped away to instruments, his voice the only thing carrying it through. All the models were through with the set now, the ramp suddenly empty, only Zayn on it.

_Go give love to your body~_

As he completed his high note, he swiveled around to the start of the ramp, ready for the last model, only to be met by a breathtaking sight.

The same sight he was blessed with during their shows in the early years of the band. The same sight he was met with whenever he called his name. The same sight he was met with every day when they went to bed.

The very same sight his eyes were blessed with, during their wedding day, when he walked down the aisle towards him.

His husband, Liam Payne, _officially Liam Malik thank you very much_ , walked down the ramp towards him. Clad in a beautiful black velvet jacket, sequined with gold studs and chains around his shoulders, a simple black vest revealing breathtakingly smooth, light golden skin and fitting black trousers for those mile-long legs he dreams about.

But Zayn was focusing on his face instead. Sparkling brown eyes, conveying a feeling of warmth, were gazing intensely at him, a small private smile curved his pink-stained lips, golden brown stubble giving his boyish face a masculine look. He felt like he was simultaneously on fire and ice cold, as those eyes raved up and down at him.

 _“Oh so he dares to look like that but he checks me out?”_ Zayn thinks as he smirks at Liam, now making his way towards him, carrying on with the rest of his song.

Abruptly, Liam stops one-fourth of his way on the ramp. Thoroughly confused and slightly worried, Zayn quickens his steps towards his husband, never losing focus on his song. With a shit-eating grin, Liam cocks his elbow and holds his arm out in a gentlemanly manner.

Finally Zayn catches on, blushing slightly and finishes walking towards Liam. He turns around gracefully and grasps Liam’s arm with his hand. Liam who had been waiting all this time moves his long legs forward again, this time finishing his walk with his husband.

Being careful not to roll his eyes in case the camera catches it, Zayn feels exasperated at Liam’s behavior but is privately preening. Talk about making his mark on the show. Not only did he get to perform, he gets to go home with the very hot and very married guest of honour. _Bless Armani._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> my tumblr: ohthathurt


End file.
